Twenty Four Days Till Christmas
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome's plans for her classroom's December celebrations seem to get a certain father's attention when his daughter introduces him to them. Written for the December Drabble Challenge on Dokuga!
1. The Advent Calendar

**Prompt: Advent**

Kagome smiled gleefully as she looked at the advent calendar on her classroom. Being a second grade teacher, she always did something interactive and creative with her kids during the Christmas season. This year, it just so happened that she was able to do an advent calendar. The class consisted of twenty-four students making it the perfect size for an advent calendar- each day she'd go down alphabetically in her class roster and the child chosen would not only get to open up the day in the calendar but eat the piece of milk chocolate inside as well. Straightening up, she made her way back to her desk and began to organize the papers she needed for her lesson when the classroom door opened and she heard the clearing of a throat.

Looking up from her task Kagome saw what she thought was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He was Sesshomaru Taisho, Rin Taisho's adopted father and ran a local bookstore a few blocks away from the school. What was he doing here she wondered looking around him and trying to spot his daughter. He seemed to notice her perusal and answered the question in her mind.

"Rin will not be here Miss Higurashi. I am afraid she has a cold." Kagome nodded, a little saddened inside. While she loved all her students she could easily say that little Rin had managed to capture her heart and Kagome was more attached to her than she was to other students.

"I see, would you like me to give her any worskheets so that she can maybe do some make-up work if she has time?" There was a nod and Kagome quickly turned back to her desk grabbing a math, English, and kanji worksheet before handing them over to Sesshomaru paper clipped already knowing what he wanted. Scribbling a quick message on a post-it note, she placed the note on the pile.

"The textbook pages on the note correspond to the worksheets. Tell her to only do what she understands; we'll go over the rest later so she can catch up. And I hope she gets well soon."

Sesshomaru nodded- his ward's cheery demeanor had dissipated and his house was quiet- he'd do what he could to make sure she got better. With another nod, he bid Ms. Higurashi good bye and left unaware of her eyes following him.


	2. The Plan

**Prompt: Hat**

Kagome giggled seeing the children all come in bundled up in their winter gear. While yesterday's weather had been slightly mild for December, today it was cold and the weather outside reminded her and most others that Christmas was around the corner. Seeing one of her students struggle with his hat she walked over and helped him with it.

"There we go Akira- pull it off slower next time." She instructed as he nodded and then scampered off to talk to his friends. Shaking her head at her students' antics she waited until all of them were in and settled before instructing them to turn back to her. Rin was back today she noticed glad that the girl had gotten better. This let her know that the cold Rin had probably came over the weekend.

"What are we doing today?" Akira asked hopping up and down in excitement. Today was his day to pick from the advent calendar. Kagome sensing his impatience sighed. She was going to do the advent calendar at the end of the day and he would just have to wait.

"We're going to work on something- a class project of sorts. I'd like us to write our own Christmas story which we'll share with your parents on the last day of school. And we'll create our own decorations. So what do you guys think?"

Cheers erupted from the classroom and Kagome nodded already having decided what to do. The children who would need to practice kanji were going to write phrases about Christmas and create banners and personalized pamphlets for their parents. They all would also help in measuring and creating a "set" for the show.

"Okay, we'll that's for after lunch." She stated getting dejected looks from her audience. "But guess what? We still have many other things to do in the meantime. The kids grumbled but sighed and nodded. With a nod, Kagome turned her attention back to the board and began the lesson for the day: dividing fractions.


	3. The Secret Story

**Prompt: Elf**

The next day Kagome sighed after school. Her project was going to take some work to pull off in three weeks but she knew that she could do it. School didn't let out till the twenty-second so that gave her enough time. Still, the play the children wrote was a little difficult to plan on such short notice. The play was about an elf who lost her way to the North Pole. So children from all over Japan were able to send her to Hokkaido where Santa was waiting for her. Rin had been cast as the elf and a boy named Suoh was going to be Santa. The three students from the cities- Osaka, Kyoto, and Tokyo- were two girls and boy: Kana, Haru, and Midori.

Standing up, she moved to the rows of desks and began to place them in a semi-circle shape. As she did so she failed to see someone appear at the door. The person cleared their throat and Kagome turned to the door to see her friend and colleague Sango- the PE Teacher.

"Hey." She greeted abandoning her task after moving only three desks. "How was your day?"

"Good- lots of dodgeball but otherwise fine. And you, how's your day been?"

"The kids planned their end of year celebration. I'd tell you what it's about but I don't want to spoil the surprise." Sango was the older sister and sole guardian to one of the students in Kagome's class Kohaku.

"Ah, the secret plan Kohaku won't tell me a thing about!" Sango stated shooting Kagome a wink. "Now you look like you need some help, what do you want me to do?" Kagome- who knew she needed the help- told Sango what she wanted to do and the two began to work. When they finished, the desks were arranged in a crescent moon shape and Kagome smiled.

"Now it's perfect. They have room to plan and still learn in the morning."

"I'm more intrigued by this every day Kagome!" Sango stated smiling. She had to admit, her friend always did something interesting for Christmas in the three years she'd been here. The first year the students had created their own Christmas tree- complete with ornaments- and last year they had done a large caroling activity in the neighborhood. She couldn't help but wonder what was going to top those ideas.


	4. The Script

**First, sorry to all about yesterday! I accidentally posted the chapter for my story Communication instead of the chapter for Twenty Four Days Till Christmas! **

**Kaoruhana ^_^**

* * *

**Prompt: **Jingle Bells

Kagome watched as her class erupted into Jingle Bells when the song played on her Christmas music radio. She joined in with them as she checked the progress of the play. So far, the class had split into two. Eight students were working on the script and acting and the rest were working on making decorations. She had found three different sized cardboard boxes and the children had decided to use them for the set. One was going to be the train that took Elf Rin from city to city while the other two were going to become Santa's sleigh. She had split the children up- six and ten- to work on the boxes and they were having a grand time coloring and cutting and gluing to make the transportation devices.

"Ms. Higurashi!" Rin yelled over the din. Kagome turned to her wondering what the little girl wanted.

"Yes Rin?" She asked approaching the group of children. "Was there something you needed?"

"Well, we think we have the sucu-riptu ready." Rin stated fumbling with pronouncing the English word. Kagome gently corrected her before taking the sheet of paper from Kohaku- the script writer- and reading it over. It came out to be three pages in the children's writing and she giggled as she read it over. Even she was excited about seeing it come into action now!

"It looks wonderful guys! I'll make copies and give it to all of you okay? You can start practicing and memorizing lines then." The kids nodded and Kagome ran to get the copies made before school finished.


	5. Hiding The Surprise

**Prompt:** Chestnuts

"Rin what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as his daughter hurriedly hid some paper from his sight when he walked into the room. His daughter shifted her weight from foot to foot before answering him.

"Can't tell- Ms. Higurashi said it's supposed to be a surprise." Now Sesshomaru was intrigued- just what was Rin's teacher planning. Nonetheless, he decided to let it slide. Rin had never been anything but obedient and he would wait to see what it was she wanted him to see. After all, she wanted it to be a surprise and he supposed he could humor her until then.

"Well, come here then. You can work on that surprise later. Dinner's ready and I was able to get some roasted chestnuts earlier." Squealing Rin ran into the dining room and with a laugh Sesshomaru followed her. It was so easy to please her sometimes.


	6. Thoughtful Gifts

**Ribbons**

Kagome sat in her classroom after school patiently working on grading quizzes and creating a test. As much as she hated to do it, she needed to make sure that her students understood how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide fractions before they left home for break. And they had at least one more kanji quiz. A knock on her door prompted her to look up and she walked towards it opening it and meeting Sesshomaru Taisho once again.

"Hello Mr. Taisho." She stated letting him in, noticing that Rin was present this time when she walked in behind her father.

"Ms. Higurashi." Sesshomaru inclined his head in greeting before looking towards Rin. The little girl shuffled before walking over and handing over an item to Kagome. She looked at the object in her hands- a box of assorted ribbons- and smiled appreciating the gesture. She'd offhandedly remarked that she had needed ribbons to decorate the classroom and her home earlier that day and didn't think that Rin would take so much effort into listening to her.

"Thank you." She stated sincerely placing the box on her desk. "Now we can decorate the classroom the right way." Rin shook her head then and tugged her teacher's hand causing Kagome to look down at her.

"I'm bringing the box of classroom ribbons to school tomorrow- this is for you." Kagome opened her mouth not knowing what to say but finally settled for gently squatting and hugging the eight year old.

"You know what Rin? I think that's one of the best gifts I've ever gotten. Thank you!" She failed to see Sesshomaru's expression soften at her affection towards his daughter.

He had to admit that ever since Rin joined Ms. Higurashi's class she had become happier. And Rin always gushed about Ms. Higurashi- so much so that back at the end of September when he'd been invited to Rin's open house he was quite curious to see Rin's teacher. And he wasn't disappointed. But recently, his thoughts had been taking another turn and he wondered why Rin's teacher was so intriguing and attractive. And thus, when Rin had asked him to offer a gift he had decided he would.

"Rin, how about this- would you and your father like to visit and help me decorate my place?" Rin turned eagerly to her father and he nodded making Kagome smile giddily.


	7. Deck the Halls

**Candles**

Kagome ran to get the door when she heard the doorbell ring- Rin and her father were here. Sesshomaru and Rin walked in when Kagome opened the door and he took an appreciative whiff of the pine scent from the candles she had lit.

"It smells like Christmas here!" Rin exclaimed running to the living room. The two adults followed her and Kagome giggled.

"Thanks. Now I thought you were going to help me?" Rin nodded and Kagome pulled out a box of ornaments pointing at the tree in the corner. Rin eagerly helped her decorate the tree with Sesshomaru offering to hang ornaments on the upper branches they couldn't reach. When they finished Kagome pulled out the ribbons from before.

"We'll hang them around the windows and from the ceiling." Kagome stated moving to reach the tall window pane when instead a long arm grabbed her hand and hung up the first set of ribbons. Blushing she watched Sesshomaru work thanking him when he finished.

"Hn, it is nothing. But I suppose Rin and I have to leave soon, it is getting close to her dinnertime."

"Oh!" Kagome stopped in the middle of tying an ornament to a ribbon hanging from the ceiling. The plastic ornament fell to the floor and rolled away as the young woman ran to the kitchen and checked on the pasta in the oven.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked approaching her and not noticing Rin's sly smile in the corner. Kohaku had been right- her dad did like Ms. Higurashi. Maybe soon they would start dating!

"You don't have to leave." Kagome answered as she pulled out the pasta from the oven. "I actually made us dinner already." Sesshomaru, unable to say no now that she had pulled out the dinner nodded and soon the three settled around the table for dinner.

"Today was fun- and the pasta was delicious!" Rin stated as she and father made to leave.

"Thank you Rin!"

"No, thank you Kagome." Sesshomaru stated having enjoyed the latter part of the evening when they sat down for a meal and enjoyed their time together. Kagome blushed at his use of her given name but blushed even more when he decided to take things a step further and kiss her cheek.

"Have a good night." She watched them walk away barely able to say goodbye and wondering what the kiss meant.


	8. It's a Date

**Prompt:** Red

Red ribbons were scattered everywhere as the children tried to decorate the sleigh. Progress for the play was going smoothly- today was the tenth and the kids had another week before she had rehearsals for them during school. A sudden glance at the clock had Kagome panicking and she hurriedly called her class's attention urging them to clean up and store things away properly before the bell rang dismissing them.

Thirty minutes later all the students left but Rin who was sitting at her desk. Kagome approached her and asked the young girl what was wrong- Sesshomaru had never been late before.

"Are you and my daddy dating?" Shocked, Kagome wasn't sure of what to say when a voice answered for her.

"No Rin, we are not. Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru strode into the room and assessed his daughter. She sighed before looking at them pointedly.

"I think you should!" She sated leaving them to stare after her in question. Kagome didn't know what to say but found once again that Sesshomaru remedied the situation.

"Would you be willing?" Kagome wondered what he was saying and then sighed thinking of what it implied. She had tried to successfully not be involved with her students' parents for three years but was it too late? And was she okay with this?

"What if we're not compatible? I don't want to hurt Rin." She stated grappling at excuses. She did want to get to know Sesshomaru and dating him did seem appealing.

"We never know till we try." Kagome bit her lip unsure what to do and then sighed before nodding yes slowly. She did have a stipulation however- not until Friday night- being a teacher wasn't exactly helping her social life.

"Friday night- we could have dinner somewhere downtown?" She squeaked out slowly relaxing a little when he nodded to show her he accepted. As he turned to leave she called out.

"Goodbye Mr. Taisho."

"Sesshomaru." He corrected pausing at the door. She nodded and then feeling bold replied to him.

"Call me Kagome." Nodding Sesshomaru turned back to her but not before uttering a simple goodbye.

"Good bye Kagome. I will see you Friday at six." The way he said her name made Kagome shiver and she sighed. Friday was going to be quite taxing on her nerves.


	9. A Kiss Under the Lights

**Prompt: **Lights

Kagome smiled happily as Sesshomaru led her around the street and they pointed out various Christmas decorations. Their dinner was actually kind of nice; Sesshomaru had taken her to a nice homey restaurant where they shared a bowl of oden and some soba and she was glad that he had been able to understand how she was a simple homely girl. Later, they had decided to take a walk around the neighborhood the restaurant was in and see the decorations. It was, after all, famed throughout the city for being one of the prettiest streets. They came to a stop in front of a decoration made entirely of lights that spelled out "Merry Christmas."

"It's cute!" Kagome exclaimed taking delight in the lights. "What do you think Sesshomaru?" She turned to the man in question and blushed when she noticed that he was looking at her. Was there something on her face?

"Yes, cute." He answered making her wonder if he was talking about the lights or her- and really did it matter? Flushing she looked across the street and caught their reflection in the store-front window. It was enchanting in a way seeing the picture they made.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru gently took his other hand and moved her face so that she was looking up at him, "perhaps we could do this again?"

"I would like that." She answered softly taking the warmth from his hold. He grinned back at her slowly and moved so that now both his hands were holding her and the two of them were illuminated under the lights.

"Can I kiss you? He asked slowly. Kagome blushed looking around.

"Here?"

He nodded with a grin and she squeaked- as his hold tightened around her and he brought her closer leaning his forehead to rest against hers. Their lips were a breath away from touching when she gave him a gentle smile. Taking that as a yes, he closed the gap between them and kissed her. The crowd around them pointed to the couple kissing under the glow of the Christmas lights. Some of the women were jealous of Kagome for getting such a nice man to give her a romantic kiss like that while others just remembered their past. When they broke apart, Kagome giggled burying her head into his shoulder when she heard his question.

"Can we do that again?"


	10. Sentimental Ornaments

**Prompt: **Sleigh

Saturday found Kagome at her family's shrine decorating the Christmas tree there with her mother. She rummaged through boxes full of old and used ornaments that brought back memories. As she plucked one out she couldn't help but tear up at it. The ornament was Santa's Sleigh and for as long as she could remember it had been her brother's and only he was allowed to hang it up. Now, with her brother being deployed and away this Christmas he couldn't hang it up. Still, she felt that it was wrong of her to hang up something so precious and so she turned to her nephew Shippo.

"Shippo, do you want to hang this ornament up?" As Kagome held out the ornament, Shippo's eyes widened. That was his father's. He wanted to hang it up but he wasn't sure if it was okay to do so- the significance of him putting it up resounded.

"I think he would love it dear." A tiny redheaded woman announced as she came into the room. Claire was Irish and for her celebrating Christmas was very much about family and togetherness. Kagome knew that it probably hurt her to have Souta so far away.

"Okay if you say so." With his aunt's help Shippo hung up the ornament on a tiny branch that was empty. "For daddy!" He stated triumpanthly when he finished.

The statement brought tears to the females present and Shippo panicked unsure of what he had done that had caused them to become sad. His great-grandfather simply shook his head and beckoned the boy over assuring him that the women were just missing his father.

Later that night as Kagome checked her e-mail she found one from Souta. He had been able to send a radio message back to Japan. It was going to air the next day at four in the afternoon as part of a Christmas special. Rushing, she let her family know of the news and smiled. Souta couldn't be home for the holidays but his spirit and presence was always going to be there.


	11. A Radio Broadcast

**Prompt: **Mistletoe

As Sesshomaru drove around town with Rin to do some Christmas shopping he heard a voice on the radio announcing messages from soldiers. He listened to it and was surprised when he heard a man announce that he was Souta Higurashi.

"Hi, I'm Souta Higurashi from the Navy- I'd like to take this time to wish my family a very merry Christmas. Claire I'm so glad to have met you under that mistletoe all those years ago. Kagome, Mom, and Grandpa- I love you guys- stay safe. And Shippo- I'm sorry I'm not there to see you this Christmas but I love you and I hope you hung up my ornament."

When the broadcast ended a few minutes later Rin asked him a question that he had no answer to. It wasn't the first time but the rarity of the occasion was still surprising.

"Daddy, was that Ms. Higurashi's brother?" He nodded as he parked at the department store.

"Yes, I believe that was." He answered finally.

"I'm glad you're here and not away for Christmas." The statement touched him and he reached back to ruffle Rin's hair lightly.

"Me too Rin, me too."

Meanwhile, across town in the Higurashi household everyone quieted down to hear the broadcast on the radio and when it ended the women were seen with tears in their eyes and the males were cuddling both not crying but feeling the same emotion the women were feeling.

"I can't believe he mentioned the story of how we met." Claire stated laughing through her tears. Eight years ago, she had met Souta at a friend's Christmas party. She had been stranded in Japan when the flights from Tokyo hadn't been able to take off due to snowy weather and was staying with a friend who hosted a Christmas Party. She'd met Souta under the mistletoe and their relationship had grown from there. It was a cherished memory and one that neither of them would forget. It also made her miss him all the more this season.

"Daddy's gonna come back soon Mommy!" Shippo stated giving her a hug. Souta was due back in March so they didn't have to wait long.

"I know dear I know. He may not be here in person this Christmas but he's here in our dreams isn't he?" Shippo nodded and the mood in the room was lifted.


	12. Jolly Monday

**Prompt: **Jolly

All of Monday, Kagome had been in a jolly mood. It wasn't just that there was only one more week left between her and a two week-long Christmas break either. Part of her also rejoiced in the fact that she would get to see Sesshomaru again today. He'd called her once during the weekend but with both of them being busy with their respective families they hadn't been able to talk much. He'd mentioned that he'd stop by afterschool today and she couldn't wait to see him. As the afternoon ticked by and school ended she made sure all the children were sent away home before she began cleaning up her desk. There was a stack of presents from her students and she opened up a desk drawer pulling out the extra satchel she kept in there. The presents were soon placed in the bag and she set it on her desk.

A while later, she had cleaned up her room and looked around- no Sesshomaru in sight. Dejected, she turned to erase the board and didn't hear someone walk into the room behind her until she saw another eraser slowly making its way towards hers.

"Sesshomaru." She breathed instructing him on what to erase. "You're a little late." He smirked before placing the eraser down after finishing his section.

"I had to drop Rin off in capable hands. Were you headed out soon?" She nodded making sure the room was set to go for tomorrow morning and grabbing her bag and the satchel.

"I'll take that, why don't you just lock up?" She gave him a smile in thanks- the satchel was after all quite heavy and did as she instructed before the two of them left for the parking lot. As they did so, she wondered why he would have dropped by and not said or done anything to indicate he wanted a second date.

"I know you're busy," he began suddenly, "but I was wondering if you had time to visit the bookstore and help me pick out a gift for Rin?"

They were on the sidewalk- a left to go home, a right to follow Sesshomaru. Making her decision, Kagome grabbed his arm and walked the three blocks with him to the bookstore.


	13. Bonding over Picture Books

**Prompt: **Hope

Kagome walked into the bookstore that Sesshomaru owned surprised at the inside. It was quaint and pleasant with a nice reading corner set up on the left side with a hot cocoa station nearby and rows and rows of books. She thought she could spend hours in here and wondered why she'd never taken the opportunity to visit it before. Sesshomaru led her down a row of children's books ignoring the pointed look of his part-time workers and pointed to a row of books in English. It amazed her that he was looking at English books for Rin- the girl might mispronounce some words but it was obvious that she had an innate talent for the language and Kagome was glad that he was letting it develop.

The titles of the books made her laugh: _If you give a Mouse a Cookie, If you give a Moose a Muffin, If you give a Pig a Pancake_. She idly flipped through the three she was handed and finally settled on the first one. There was just something adorable about it that she thought Rin would like. Handing that one to Sesshomaru she reached around him and placed the other two back.

"Are you sure this is the one?" He asked slowly. She nodded again and he sighed before placing the book on an empty shelf and drawing her into his arms.

"I knew you were the right person to ask."

"Oh?" She asked raising an eyebrow at his playful attitude. He was slowly threading his hand through her hair and leaned forward to kiss her. Kagome melted into it, much like she had that past Friday and sighed in happiness when he pulled away.

"Come, let's read this together and see what it's about." Giggling, she followed him as he led them to an armchair, the book in his hands. Sinking into it, he pulled her into his lap and they began reading. As they basked in each other's presence like this Kagome couldn't help but hope that this meant he was willing to pursue more with her.


	14. Decorations on a Snowy Yard

**Prompt:** Angel

The next afternoon Sesshomaru returned from work earlier than usual. He and Kagome had planned another date today- this time he had invited her over dinner. It had snowed overnight and Rin was making snow-angles in the front yard. They looked nice and he laughed seeing her struggle to get up from the snow.

"Is Ms. Higurashi really coming over for dinner?" Sesshomaru nodded and then sighed stepping on his yard and being mindful of Rin's creations. Once he approached her he squatted down and looked her dead in the eyes before talking.

"You know you have to keep this a secret right Rin? At least until March when you're out of Ms. Higurashi's class? We can't have the rest of the class thinking she likes you more okay?"

"I guess." She was a little dejected and he sighed thinking of ways to cheer her up when he noticed the line of snow-angels she had made.

"You know what though?" I'm sure Ms. Higurashi would love to see your snow angles tonight? How about we make sure the lights are up so that she can see?" Rin nodded eagerly and Sesshomaru smiled picking her up into his arms. Once they were both by the front porch he flicked a switch and the Christmas lights he'd put up that weekend came on illuminating the yard. A while later after Rin was inside and doing some homework he pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Kagome.

Kagome puzzled over Sesshomaru's message as she parked her car in front of his house. What did he mean by "Pay attention to the yard?" Surely, Christmas lights weren't that different here were they- not that she didn't appreciate them or anything. Getting out of her car she approached the front door and then saw them- the row of snow-angels obviously done by a little child. So that was what he was talking about she mused ringing the doorbell. Sesshomaru answered it, Rin right behind him and she squatted down before talking to her.

"The snow-angels in the yard are really pretty Rin. Did you make them?" The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"You were right Daddy- she did see them with the lights on!" Sesshomaru grinned at that and shot Kagome a look. She smiled back- only the two of them would know the secret.

**A/N: **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the families in Connecticut who are grieving today. The innocence of youth is something to be treasured and these snow-angels capture that beauty at least fleetingly.


	15. A Secret Note

**Prompt: **Glitter

Sesshomaru glared at the offending piece of glitter on his sweater. It appeared late on Tuesday and then from Wednesday onwards it kept showing up everywhere on his sweater. He sighed, so this is what he got for helping Rin decorate the Christmas card she was giving Kagome. Granted, since today was Wednesday, he probably had no right to be so mad at the glitter. Still, it was annoying- highly annoying.

"It's just too funny!" His part-time worker Kikyo giggled hearing his predicament. She was also his sister-in law and as thus had become a vital part in his wooing of Kagome- giving him advice and whatnot.

"I fail to see how that is funny." He grunted unhappily. Maybe engaging in such a childish endeavor wouldn't help him after all.

"Hey, judging from what you told me about her, she'll appreciate it a lot Sesshomaru. Remember, I've never met the woman so I know nothing about her beyond what you've told me. And based on that I'd have to say I think she'll appreciate that tiny token of affection."

"Hn." What Sesshomaru failed to say was that within that card he'd left a little note for her; one inviting her to the bookstore for a cup of hot cocoa at four-thirty. She had yet to arrive and it was four-thirty on the dot. Was she ever going to come?

"Whatever, I'm gonna go inventory the new stack of shoujo mangas we got okay? You just stay out here till Miroku gets here."

He nodded moving to take her place behind the desk and staring idly at the door waiting. At four-forty five he decided maybe it was a lost cause.


	16. Over some Hot Chocolate

**Prompt:** Chocolate

At four-thirty Kagome was packing up and smiled seeing the card Rin gave her. Granted, the thing was covered in glitter and she was bound to find the stuff everywhere later but it was so worth it. As she placed it away a note fell out of the card and she read it only to panic as she glanced at the clock. She was going to be late but maybe just maybe she could make it before he left.

At four-fifty Kagome ran through the front door of his bookstore and a woman looked up from the counter. Panting, Kagome asked for Sesshomaru and the young woman smiled.

"If you hurry, you might be able to catch my brother in law- he's in the parking lot." Needing no other information Kagome raced back out and sure enough there was Sesshomaru who as of five minutes ago had decided to stop waiting and told Kikyo he was going home early to surprise Rin. Luckily for him, his sister-in law saw right through his lie.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled seeing no other way to catch his attention. The man turned as did several others and Kagome blushed scarlet at all the stares. Nonetheless, she squared her shoulders and marched over to him trying to regain her breath as she did so.

"I'm sorry," she finally stated when she reached him, "I was so busy today that I didn't even get to read Rin's card and I saw the note when it was too late. I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru sighed. He knew she was telling the truth, her normal bun was in disarray and it made him want to let her tresses loose to flow around her shoulders. She was still out of breath, though much better compared to her earlier run and he still wanted to spend time with her.

"I called my retainer and informed him that I would be returning home. Perhaps, we could continue this over hot chocolate?" Kagome smiled, glad that she had been forgiven and agreed. After all, a chance to spend time with Sesshomaru wasn't something she would throw away.


	17. A Special Invite

**Cookies**

Hot chocolate was shared over some delicious gingerbread cookies which Sesshomaru's sister-in law had baked the past weekend. Seeing the gingerbread Kagome instantly thought of Christmas eve back at the Shrine. Ever since Claire began to spend Christmas with them at the Shrine they had a Christmas Eve tradition of baking lots of Gingerbread and then making a gingerbread house and gingerbread men with the leftover gingerbread dough. Suddenly, she had an idea- why not invite Sesshomaru and Rin over for the day? She had a feeling the little girl would love to see the decorating.

"Do you and Rin have any plans on Christmas Eve?" She asked slowly not wanting to seem like a pushover. She knew that Christmas was different in Japan compared to the West but she had no idea how Sesshomaru's family celebrated the holiday.

"I don't think so." He stated keeping one eye on her and one eye on the living room entrance for Rin. She was upstairs in her room practicing for the show on Friday. Sesshomaru had to admit he was quite intrigued by it all.

"Would you and Rin like to come over to the shrine on Christmas and make gingerbread houses?"

"The shrine?" He asked only knowing about her apartment.

"The shrine- it's my family home. We always make lots of gingerbread dough that day from scratch and have so much fun making gingerbread men and houses. I just thought you and Rin might like to join."

"We'd love to." Sesshomaru answered pushing a lock of hair nervously behind his ear. Spending time with Kagome was appealing but he wasn't sure if it was okay to visit her family that early. She sensed his apprehension and asked quickly what was wrong.

"Is it alright?"

"Oh!" Kagome hadn't thought of what inviting him meant but she didn't think twice about it. It just felt normal being with Sesshomaru and she wanted to share this occasion with him. She'd been in two other serious relationships but being with Sesshomaru felt different and even if things seemed rushed, she liked it.

"I'd love to have you guys over; being with you is nice and I want to be with you on Christmas Eve." Sesshomaru's eyes twinkled and his face broke out into a smile. Being on the other end of that smile made Kagome feel like the luckiest woman alive at the moment.


	18. Reharsal Time

**Prompt: **Gold

If Kagome had to tell anyone what the color of the day was her answer would be simple: gold. Gold streamers hung from the desks in her classroom and gold glitter appeared everywhere since the kids had decided Santa's sleigh needed to look a little magical. The sheer brightness of the color would have made Kagome cringe if it wasn't for the other hues of greens and reds that decorated her classroom.

Nonetheless she was excited and her kids were too. After Sesshomaru had agreed last night she had phoned her mother first thing and her mother had gladly invited them over reminding Kagome to extend that invitation to Christmas day if possible. And while she wasn't going to see Sesshomaru today she was going to see him tomorrow. Smiling, she turned back to the final rehearsal for the play.

"Elf Rin!" Kana called out as Rin left Osaka. "Good luck!" Rin nodded moving the box that was the train along from the right to the left in the empty space at the front of the classroom. She ran into Haru- the boy from Kyoto and stated her lines and together they wrote a letter to Santa which was answered the next day. Santa told her to wait in Hokkaido and Rin set off after gaining assurance from Haru that he had a cousin in Tokyo who would help her finish her journey.

Rin made it to Tokyo where Midori was waiting for her train just like Haru promised. Midori let Rin spend the night, gave her some food for the journey to Hokkaido and helped Rin procure enough funds to travel to Santa. Upon reaching Hokkaido, she found Santa waiting for her at the train station (which coincidentally was where Osaka had been at the beginning of the play) and together the two left for the North Pole to get ready for Christmas.

"You guys will be amazing tomorrow!" Kagome gushed out as she saw the play. While nowhere near professional the kids had approached it with such enthusiasm that she knew all was going to be okay. With that said, she helped the kids pack up and told them she'd see them tomorrow and they could finally share their surprise with their parents.


	19. A Warm Glass of Milk

**Prompt:** Candy Cane

Rin was excited that night at dinner. Her excitement caused her to nearly break the ornaments that Sesshomaru had pulled out for tree decorating that weekend, and had managed to keep her too excited to eat. He finally sighed and decided to let her go while taking some milk from the fridge and warming it in the oven before he grabbed a candy cane from nearby and stuck it in the glass. He walked out to the living room and there she was watching her favorite T.V. show. He took a seat next to her and handed her the glass of milk.

Rin accepted the glass with a sheepish smile. It was well known within the Higurashi family that a tall warm glass of milk was all that was needed to help her relax and sleep.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked carefully once Rin had calmed down a little and the glass was half empty.

"Yes, you finally get to see the surprise!" Some of the excitement was back and Sesshomaru idly wondered if should have brought up the conversation at all. He didn't need to worry however because she soon began to yawn.

"Come Rin, we need to get you to bed so that you're awake and ready for tomorrow."

"But I just ate dinner daddy! Can I stay up for just a little longer?" With a nod, Sesshomaru agreed but only for a little while. Later after Rin had gone to bed he called Kikyo to remind her he would be unavailable for most of the afternoon tomorrow and she assured him it was okay.

"Just tell Rin I love her and I'm sorry I have to miss it."

"I will, have a good night Kikyo."

"You too Sesshomaru."


	20. Parents in the Classroom

**Prompt:** Snow

The play, Sesshomaru thought was amazing. He added the thought that he also might be biased because Rin was the star but still the play was amazing. The fact that it was only done by the children with Kagome there as guidance made him all the more proud and the entire surprise worth it. He shot her a smile from where he was sitting near Rin's cramped desk seat thanking her foresight for picking larger adult chairs as well.

"Daddy!" Rin's excited squeal caused her ad several others to turn their attention to him. He opened his arms and Rin ran into them asking about how she was and gushing about how excited she was that he was here. He listened to her battle as much as he could and answered any questions she threw his way before letting her loose and interacting with the other parents.

Four hours later, everyone had left leaving only Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome in the room. She had expected this because of their budding relationship but hadn't asked him anything about it and was thrilled that he took the initiative. They walked out together after Kagome had made it so that anything that couldn't stay for over two weeks was taken home. That left Sesshomaru and her carrying about three bags each of goodies to his car which was parked outside. He wasn't returning to the store today and had invited Kagome over to their house.

"Look Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly pointing at the very few snowflakes now falling down. The snow fell gently in small spurts indicating that this was only the beginning of more. With a quick push, he ushered all three of them into the car and then to his house. They could enjoy the snow when he wasn't driving in it. And hopefully, it'd let down enough for him to take Kagome home later as well.


	21. Ice Skating

**Prompt**:Skates

Rin giggled as she hung onto her father's hands and he helped her glide over the ice. She didn't particularly like skating at first but with her father's help she was getting better at it. Kikyo and Inuyasha were skating nearby and the two giggled laughing at the little girl. The store was closed until the 26th so he had no worries about doing anything but spend time with Rin.

"Can I let you go now Rin?" Seeing his daughter's panicked expression he sighed. Perhaps Rin wasn't as comfortable with skating as he'd originally thought. Nonetheless, he accompanied her with grace and indulged her childish whims completely ignorant of Inuyasha and Kikyo's knowing looks. Finally, the morning fun had worn off and the four headed home before Rin got hungry and cranky.

Later when the two men had been pushed out of Sesshomaru's kitchen to let the two females cook, Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru a question he wasn't expecting.

"Kikyo told me you're seeing someone. How serious is it?" The statement caused Sesshomaru to first curse Kikyo and then thank her. He needed to do some thinking on his own. As a result, he stayed silent for a while figuring out his own answer to Inuyasha's question.

"I suppose I see us getting serious." He finally answered looking at the fireplace nearby. "I suppose I can see us together years from now." The thought scared Sesshomaru a little. He had never really been one for long-term commitment because the right woman had never shown up in his life. For some reason, he felt Kagome was _that woman_ but he wasn't sure just yet.

"Good luck then." The younger brother offered. While both weren't the best of friends they did care for each other. "Rin loves her obviously and Kikyo says she seems nice. When do we meet her?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly but he quickly hid his surprise. Was Kagome already making that big of an impact on his life? Maybe he needed to reanalyze the pace and depth of the relationship he had with Kagome. Perhaps suggesting some ideas to Kagome about making their relationship more serious was not that far-fetched.


	22. Ideas in Rin's Mind

**Prompt: **Christmas Tree

Rin squealed as she hung up an ornament on the Christmas Tree while on her uncle's shoulders. It was tradition in their family that the four of them- the only family they had- would put up the tree the weekend before Christmas (or as close to it as they could get) and they were doing just that. Her Uncle and Aunt spent Christmas Day in Kyoto with her aunt's family and usually they went with them. She wondered if they were going this year too since her dad hadn't started packing yet.

"Rin, I need to talk with you." Slipping from her uncle's shoulders, Rin clambered over to her father and waited to see what he had to say.

"Would it bother you greatly if we didn't spend Christmas at Aunt Kikyo's house?" Rin's eyes widened. What did her father mean. "Kagome, er Ms. Higurashi asked us to spend Christmas at her house, are you willing?"

Inuyasha's guffawing laughter caused Sesshomaru to glare at his brother but he waited patiently for Rin's answer. While Kagome's question was surprising it was not unwelcome. Still, Rin's answer held more sway- he knew how important this holiday was to her and he would let her choose the location they would celebrate it in.

"Is that okay with you?" Rin asked her aunt. She didn't want her aunt to feel like she loved Kagome more, but Kagome was important to both her and her daddy. It was obvious spending time with Kagome made her daddy happy so she didn't want to forsake his happiness.

Touched by her niece's question all Kikyo could do was nod while Inuyasha's arms encircled her waist. Rin seeing her aunt's acceptance turned to her dad and nodded yes. Rin inwardly squealed! Wait till Kohaku heard about this! She knew Kagome was going to marry her daddy now!


	23. Gingerbread Bringing us Together

**Prompt: **Gingerbread

The warm scent of gingerbread filled the air in the Higurashi household. The women and children were in the kitchen watching the gingerbread bake while the men entertained themselves with a game of shoji.

"Daddy!" Rin's yell made Sesshomaru's attention shift and soon his daughter came to him with a tray of gingerbread in her hands closely followed by Shippo. The two kids set the plate down in front of the older men and the males obliged with tasting the warm, oven-fresh snacks. Once gaining their approval the kids ran back into the kitchen to tell the women it was time to have eat and decorate with the gingerbread.

Hours later the gingerbread houses were made and the scent of gingerbread still permeated the air. There was a distinct atmosphere of laughter and joy as Sesshomaru inspected the house that Rin had made with Kagome. It had, Rin had pointed out, three rooms underneath the graham cracker and sugar cream roof and was decorated with a quite vibrant display of jelly bean and candy windows and doors. Sesshomaru's favorite window was the one housing the Christmas tree- a large yellow round candy was stuck to the side of the house and smaller pieces of crushed green and red hard candies were mushed inside it.

"It's lovely Rin, what name do you have for it?"

"Silly Daddy, it's our house! Even Kagome knew it when she made it." Her statement caused every eye in the kitchen to swivel towards Kagome and Sesshomaru who both were shocked enough that they couldn't answer.

"Our house," Sesshomaru finally stated, "doesn't have candy windows now does it? No wonder I didn't recognize it." Rin's indignant huff immediately served its purpose and the kitchen was once more warm and jovial. Shippo watching the interaction between the two suddenly felt really lonely- he wanted his dad here with him.

"What's wrong Ship?" Kagome asked approaching him.

"I miss daddy." Shippo whispered back. Kagome engulfed her nephew in a hug and looked towards Sesshomaru.

"You know what, I know your daddy isn't here but if you ever need another guy to talk to I'm sure Sesshomaru will be up for it okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now how about we take these houses out to the living room so Santa can see them?" Shippo grinned at her statement.

"Yeah!"


	24. Stay

**Prompt: **Reindeer

"Are you sure Santa and his reindeer are still going to bring me gifts?" Rin asked for the umpteenth time. Sesshomaru sighed telling Rin yet again that Santa knew where she was staying this year for Christmas.

"Rin," Kagome interrupted noticing Sesshomaru's annoyance, "Santa knows exactly where you are dear. He knows exactly where every good child is so that when it's time to deliver gifts he's able to deliver them to the right people at the right time."

"Really?"

"Yep! But if you don't get yourself to bed soon then I'm afraid he won't visit!" Hearing that Rin instantly settled further into her bed- an air mattress in Shippo's room- and waited patiently for her father to read her a bedtime story.

Sesshomaru felt a pull on his pants and he turned towards Shippo who though he was only six was quite strong. He kneeled down gently and asked the young boy what he wanted.

"Daddy usually reads "The Night Before Christmas" to me tonight, will you do it today instead?" Touched by such an honest question Sesshomaru nodded and stood picking the book up from the shelf Shippo stated it was in.

Later, when the kids were asleep Sesshomaru and Kagome snuck downstairs to join the others. Everyone was already seated and the two took the remaining seat on the couch.

"How do you like Christmas in the Higurashi household Sesshomaru?" Mrs. Higurashi asked jovially. Christmas was a very private family affair for them so when Kagome had invited Sesshomaru she had known that her daughter cared deeply for the man. She wondered just how much they cared for each other however.

"It is nice. We usually celebrate with my sister-in law's family- they have a tradition of putting up Christmas lights and making lots of homemade Japanese delicacies. I have to admit I've become quite fond of gingerbread now though."

Claire and Mrs. Higurashi shared secret smiles before they excused themselves to bed along with Grandpa Higurashi. Sesshomaru- who had taken up residence on the couch was stopped from going to check on Rin by Kagome.

"Stay? I'd like to spend some time with you?" With a nod, he eased himself back down and the two relaxed in the glow of the tree.


	25. A New Beginning

**Prompt: **Star

Sesshomaru lightly fingered the ends of Kagome's hair as he stared at the Christmas tree and the star on top. Inuyasha's statement had caused him to do some thinking and he had done some thinking. Being with Kagome was nice- he had really only known her since late September but it felt as though he'd known her for quite a while. There was something about her that made him realize he loved her, he felt appreciated when she was around, and he wanted to have her in his life forever. It might have seemed rushed but he'd honestly prefer a long engagement with Kagome than worry over unnecessary fussy details.

"Sesshomaru?" He looked down towards her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You look like you have something on your mind. What is it?" He debated on whether or not to tell her. They'd been together for less than a month- would she think it was rushed? He was thinking of waiting longer but he did have the ring with him and it was in his pocket. Deciding he might as well tell her he pulled out the box and pressed it into her hands.

"Will you marry me?"

The question caused Kagome to open her mouth wide in shock. Marriage? What was he thinking? They'd barely been together for a month! But as she looked at him she rethought the way their relationship had progressed. True they hadn't crossed some barriers yet but being with him seemed right. She could honestly say she loved him, though when she'd begun to do was a mystery even to herself. She opened the box and saw a gorgeous ring- a plain gold band with a tiny diamond mounted in the middle. It was simple, elegant, and it was obviously used she noticed as she fingered it.

"It was my mother's." Sesshomaru stated noticing her perusal. The sudden surge of emption Kagome felt at being given such a special gift was too immense for her to put into words. Taking the ring out she handed it to him.

"Place it on my finger will you?"

"That's a yes then?" He asked doing as she instructed.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed claiming his lips in a kiss. "I love you Sesshomaru."

"And I love you Kagome." Grinning, the two lay enjoyed their embrace and fell asleep ensconced in each other's arms.


	26. Happily Ever After Perhaps

**Prom**pt:Santa

"Santa was here!" The exclamation woke Sesshomaru from his sleep and successfully jostled him enough that the raven haired woman sleeping next to him woke up as well. The two slowly sat up to stare at the two eager children who were flanked by Claire.

"Why don't you two wash your faces and join us?" Claire asked. "I'll have coffee ready and waiting."

Fifteen minutes later the two returned downstairs and the kids eagerly pounced on their gifts now that all the family was assembled. Kagome laughed as Rin squealed when she saw the gift she'd given the girl.

"How did Santa know?" She exclaimed hugging the dress. It looked like something she'd seen her teacher wear and she couldn't wait to wear it. She could look like a grown-up now! Kagome winked at her and told her she Santa might have had a little help. At that, Rin ran to Kagome so she could get help to wear the dress and that was when the little girl saw it.

"What's on your hand Kagome?"

Kagome flushed suddenly. She had hoped that Sesshomaru and her could break the news after all the presents had been opened. She looked carefully at Sesshomaru and noticed him give a slight nod in her direction.

"Rin," he began ushering his daughter closer, "what do you think about Kagome and I getting married." The girl's face broke out into a large smile and she tackled her father.

"I knew it, I knew it! I'm so happy!" Rin's happiness was infectious and soon congratulations were given to the couple. Kagome's grandfather took Sesshomaru to the side and the two shared a few private words before returning back.

"What did you two talk about?" Kagome asked when they returned. He shook his head and smiled softly so that she only saw it for a second before it disappeared.

"I had to ask him for permission." Kagome blinked owlishly at him; she'd never heard of men doing that in this modern age.

"I'm glad he gave it." She answered back threading their hands together and relaxing against him. "And I'm also glad that you and Rin are here with me right now."

"Me too Kagome, me too."

**A/N: **It's done! I'm sad to see this Christmas Drabble end but I hope everyone had a lovely Chirstmas and will have a great new year!


End file.
